


Changes of Fate

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: When Harry discovers that his life was not what he thought it was. A massive change in circumstances lead him down a very different path, to a different fate, family, home and love. Harry/Barty jr





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> A.N I have started a facebook account to keep you updated on where I am with my stories, give snippits of upcoming chapters, to share ideas and any suggestions or questions you guys want to ask. Its also for everyone to geek out. If you want to add me, please do, I am Destiny Slay, I have set it up as a personal account rather than a fan page.

A.N I have started a Facebook account to keep you updated on where I am with my stories, give snippets of upcoming chapters, to share ideas and any suggestions or questions you guys want to ask. It's also for everyone to geek out. If you want to add me, please do, I am Destiny Slay, I have set it up as a personal account rather than a fan page.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat on the massive bed and stared around the room he was in blankly. He was aware enough to realise that he had gone into shock, the numb feeling and heaviness around his limbs gave it away, the fog around his brain and the pressure in his chest.

Not that he could really be blamed after everything that had happened in the last few hours.

He was...

He couldn't...

He had been...

So many people had lied to him. So many. People he had loved. People he had cared for. People he had trusted, after everything that had happened to him, he had actually trusted them. And they had lied to him, tricked him, used him.

And now he was here. With people, he hated. With people that had tried to hurt him and harm him, repeatedly, in the past. People that had shown their dislike for him and everything he was over and over.

He staggered to his feet with a gasp as breathing suddenly seemed to become much more difficult to do. The pressure on his chest was getting heavier. It felt like a dragon was sitting there now. He staggered a few steps in the massive room and dropped to his knees as he desperately tried to suck in breaths.

He had been signed over to them. He had been given to them. And he was stuck in their manor, behind their family wards where they could do anything to him. He was going to be handed over to Voldemort, he was going to be tortured at the minimum. His life was over.

He was a Malfoy. He was Draco's younger twin. Lucius Malfoy was his father. Narcissa his mother. Draco his brother. And they hated him. Lucius had tried to kill him. Draco hated him. He had heard the screaming and shouting when he had been put into this room and told that it was his bedroom. He was not happy.

He had already lived in one house where he had known that he wasn't wanted by his family... Except they hadn't been his family had they. But he had known he wasn't wanted. And here he was in Malfoy Manor. And he had no idea what the hell they were going to do with him. Worst case he would be put on a silver platter and delivered to Voldemort for him to AK him. He could be tortured. They could use him before they killed him.

That was more likely. His breathing slowed down as his brain focussed on that. It was much more likely. Use him against the light side. Get what they could from him, and use what had happened to rip apart the other set of people who had used him, and then he would be killed. He had been passed from the hands of one group of users to another.

And who knew what they would do to him while they were using him. He was not the son that they wanted, the differences between him and Draco were glaring. Draco had been taught to speak properly, to be an Heir and Lord, he had been taught horse riding, etiquette, how to make speeches, laws, rules, how to act at parties and how to gain favour. Harry had been taught to cook, clean, garden, paint walls and fences, how to keep quiet and pretend he didn't exist, to wash and dry, to iron and mend.

He could see in their eyes when they had come and taken him from the Dursleys. He had seen the judgment in their eyes. He was far from the son they wanted and expected.

He had to find a way to get away and... what? They had taken his Gringotts key. He had no access to money, and even then, he had no idea what he would do. Where would he go Back to the Order? To Dumbledore after everything that he had done. To the Weasleys after finding out what they had done? Hermione, same story. He couldn't escape into the muggle world. He hadn't had an education there since he was 10. He wouldn't be able to get a job doing anything but manual work, he wouldn't be able to afford anywhere to live. And anywhere he went in Wizarding Britain they would all be able to find him. And aside from that he had no idea how to do anything in the Wizarding world either. Were there estate agents here? Would he be able to buy a house as a minor?

He dropped his head onto the floor as tears finally overwhelmed him. Sobs wracking through him as he realised just how stuck he was. He had nothing, he could do nothing. Once again, he had no control over his life, and was stuck waiting to see what others would decide what to do with his life.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lucius slammed the door open the next morning startling Harry awake from where he had fallen asleep on the floor, crying himself to sleep. He blanched and drew into himself when Lucius looked down his nose at him, clearly not happy with finding him as he did.

"I was not aware that your intelligence was so little that you were not aware what a bed was! And Malfoys' do not sleep on the floor! You will shower, thoroughly and get that muggle stench off of you. And will change into appropriate clothing. You are going to have to wear Draco's robes for now, someone will be coming to fit you into proper clothes," Lucius drawled, his eyes sharp as he looked at him. "Well? Shower!" He grit out as though Harry were completely thick.

"I... I don't know where the shower is,"

That clearly defined for Lucius just how thick Harry actually was as with an impatient sigh he pointed to a door at the far side of the room. Scrambling to his feet he rushed to the room. Shutting the door quickly behind himself.

"Do not slam doors!" Lucius shouted from the other room.

Trembling slightly Harry stared around the massive bathroom he was in. It was easily as big as the down stairs of the Dursleys house, with a separate shower stall and a massive sunken bath that was more like a swimming pool.

He was not really sure he wanted to strip off and leave himself more vulnerable than he already was. But at the same time the thought of getting to shower for the first time in a week did sound good. And he did not want to risk angering Lucius, the look in his silver eyes lingering in Harry's mind. One look at the shower however had tears filling his eyes again. He had no idea how the hell to even turn the damned thing on!

There was a soft pop behind him and a House Elf appeared holding a bundle of robes in his hands.

"Master is being asked me to bring these to you. You are requested to put them on once you are finished," The House Elf squeaked.

"Wait please!" Big eyes turned even bigger at the please, and the House Elf stared at him stunned. "I don't know how to turn the shower on, and he will be angry with me if I have to ask. Do you know how to do it?" Harry asked softly.

"Of...of course young master here. You turn this, and tap this with your wand, this adjusts the heat, left for cold, right for hot. When you are finished tap this again," The House Elf explained for Harry.

"Thank you," The House Elf made a shocked noise and popped out.

The shower was wonderful, nothing but the best of course. And Harry made sure to scrub himself properly before finally stepping out, turning the shower off as he had been instructed.

The robes were far too wide and long on him, and he looked ridiculous once he had finally managed to get into the and do up all the ridiculous buttons and fastenings. Taking a breath, he yanked all the Gryffindor courage that he had to himself and opened the door to go back into the bedroom.

Only to let out a cry of dismay and run across the bedroom to snatch his photo album from Lucius. The man had emptied out his trunk all over the floor and seemed to be putting things in a keep and get rid of piles. Needless to say, the get rid of pile was larger.

"What are you doing these are my things!" he cried.

"These are not suitable for a Malfoy they will be taken and replaced with suitable objects. That needs to go as well!" Lucius went to take the album from Harry but he pulled it against his chest dodging back.

"No! These are all I have of my pare..." He stopped himself as he realised what he was about to say. Lucius obviously realised though, and his eyes flashed dangerous.

"They were not your parents! You will never speak of them as such again! Now hand it to me!"

"No!" Harry couldn't explain it but dozens of reasons were going through his head as to why he wanted to keep it. Firstly, being that for so long it had been so important to him, despite everything that happened to him it did not change that it had gotten him through some tough times, he wasn't ready to give it up. It had been a gift, a kind and thoughtful gift from Hagrid, who he did not believe knew what had happened, he had done something sweet for him, something no one else had thought to. He also wanted to go through and look at the picture of his...James and Lily, Sirius and Remus, of Hermione and Ron and the other Weasleys and figure out if he had missed something in their faces. Something that should have told him. Something he had to have missed.

He cried out in pain as Lucius sent and incendio at the album and the thing lit up like kindling. Flames biting his wrist and cheek. He dropped the album quickly and watched it go up in flames, eaten by the powerful spell. He looked up when Lucius stepped towards him with his hand outstretched, something in his eyes Harry didn't recognise. He jerked back, holding his arm tightly to himself scared at what the other man would do next.

Lucius stopped short and his face went blank again.

"The robes are too long on you,"

"I'm smaller than Draco," Harry said softly.

"And do you not know magic! Can you not perform a fitting spell!" Lucius snapped. Harry froze and stared at the man not sure what to do to get him into the least trouble. "You do not! Oh, for Merlin's..." He performed the spell himself as Harry lowered his eyes.

"Thank you," He said softly.

"That is a spell you should know yourself, you will learn it! Follow me," Lucius spun and left Harry no option but to follow him. The halls were endless and he despaired of being able to find his way around. If he would even be allowed to move around by himself. It wasn't very likely. They walked into a dining room where Draco and Narcissa were already seated, and Blaise Zabini. They all turned to look at him when he walked in, and he could see from Draco's face that he was far from happy about this situation. Join the club, he thought sadly.

"Sit down," Narcissa was sitting stiffly as she motioned to the chair opposite Draco. Shakily he made his way to the seat, but the moment his bum touched the seat he felt the spell activating which sent him sprawling on the floor.

Draco and Blaise burst out laughing while Harry blinked from his place on the floor. His head was spinning and he was really starting to feel ill. The pressure of everything that had happened plus his normal shock diet at the Dursleys had left him really not feeling well.

"Get up! You seem to like spending time on the floor!" Lucius snapped, frustration written across his face. Burning in embarrassment, Harry scrambled to his feet and sat back in the chair a house elf had repaired. There were three in the room, and going by the wide eyes he was getting the elf from earlier had told them about his manners.

Sitting down he kept his head and shoulders low as he listened to Draco and Blaise laugh at him, at least he did until it felt like he was being snapped across the shoulders with a ruler. Jerking he sat up straight as Draco and Blaise started laughing again, Narcissa had her wand pointed at him and was looking at him with a disapprovingly.

"You do not slump! It is not appropriate for a Malfoy!" She scolded. He had been right then, he was to be hit. Home from home. Especially with Draco and Blaise laughing at him.

"He is going to need a lot of work," Lucius sighed. Harry went to slump again until the spell snapped over his shoulders once more. He straightened and looked down at his plate instead, before going wide eyed when he saw the amount of cutlery there was. He had no idea what to use for the porridge that was in front of him.

He tried to look discretely at what the others were using but they had a cooked breakfast. A small movement made him look up and he saw the House Elf from this morning motioning to him. With a silent snap of it's fingers a spoon appeared in his hands and he held it up for Harry to see. Looking down he spotted the spoon himself and lifted his cautiously, wincing and waiting for the spell again. Narcissa eyed him but did not tell him off so he guessed he had got it right. He shot the House elf a grateful look before starting to eat his breakfast.

"...going to have to spend a lot of time. Education, basic spells, manners, elocution...how not to eat like an animal!" Lucius snapped in the middle of his list and the spell was cast again. Draco and Blaise were laughing uproariously now as his face burnt again. He hadn't eaten properly in a week and he had been starving. Now his stomach was rolling. He placed his spoon down beside his bowl.

"Do not be mulish!" Narcissa scolded.

"I'm sorry, I'm not hungry anymore," He knew that if he tried to force himself now he would be sick. After years of starving and what he reckoned was probably malnutrition, his stomach was a delicate balance.

"Stop sulking!" Lucius shouted suddenly making Harry jerk. It happened so fast. His jerk made his knee knock the table and so his bowl off to smash onto the floor, a jug fell over and spill across the table cloth. Narcissa and Lucius both sent the spell at him, smacking off his back and wrist making him jerk back from the table again hunching in on himself, the momentum meant he was spilled out over the floor again, cradling his wrist to his chest where the spell had landed over the already burnt skin.

Everyone paused and then Draco and Blaise started laughing again. As fast as he could he scrambled to his feet and ran out the room, trying to follow the way back to what seemed to have been his room, he thought it was anyway. For now. He was hopelessly lost in second but before he had to turn back or try and find held, a house elf popped in front of him.

"Oh, thank Merlin, can you take me to the room I was staying in please?" He asked her shakily.

"I... yes of course young master," The House elf motioned down the hall.

"I'm sorry to ask but would you be able to apparate us there? My legs are a little shaky," Harry asked softly. He thought he had offended her from the look he got, but then tears appeared in her eyes.

"Wizards do not trust us to apparate them! Blinky was right, you is being different!" She sniffed.

"Blinky, is very kind, he helped me a few times. What is your name?" Harry asked gently.

"I is Maisy," She sniffed taking his hand and popping them back into the room. The smell of smoke lingered, and he ignored the fact that the 'to go' pile was gone.

"Thank you, Maisy,"

"If you is being needing anything, you be calling for us. We is always around, you is a Malfoy, so you just need to think about one of us and we will know," She told him before with a gentle, hesitant pat to his hand she disappeared.

Leaving him standing trembling in the massive room.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He did not see a Malfoy, besides himself, for a week after the incident. They obviously did not want anything to do with him. His only contact was with the House Elves who would bring him his meals, and call in for chats with him to keep him company. And with the tutor that came for 6 hours a day and sat in the living room section of his massive bedroom to drill all sorts into his brain.

He soaked it all up, praying that there would be something in what he was being taught that could help him know how to live in the Wizarding world, should he manage to get away. It was obvious that the tutor was a little disgusted in how little he knew, and told him that the Malfoys were appalled at his knowledge and insisted that Harry was to be brought to a level that would not humiliate them or their line. He also took great delight in telling Harry that he normally taught six-year olds what he was teaching Harry.

Harry grit his teeth and ignored him, and just tried to soak up everything that he was being taught. It didn't help that Lucius and Narcissa had decided that he would be dropping Divination and would be taking Ancient Runes instead, as it was apparently something that all Malfoys should know. So, he was now having a new subject drummed into his head as well as being taught all about how to be a pureblood heir.

His days consisted of waking up, showering, changing, breakfast, Mr Grundings would arrive and hammer him for six to seven hours. Depending on how his learning was going that day he might get a small lunch, or he would have to watch Mr Grundings eat while he read out whatever he had gotten wrong. Grundings would leave and he would have another shower, just because he could, and then he would have supper and chat to one of the elves, before going to bed to read one of his books and then sleep.

It wasn't the best routine, but compared to what he would have been doing at the Dursleys it was a vast improvement. Though he was left to wonder over and over what the hell was going to happen to him.

This routine was broken when he was sitting chatting to Missy and a bracelet suddenly appeared on his wrist. The House Elf had gasped and stared at it wide eyed while Harry just looked confused.

"That is being a bonding bracelet Young Master!" Missy gasped.

"Bonding..."

"Master has been signed into a marriage agreement!" Missy explained.

"Marriage..." Harry stood and stormed out the room before poking his head back into the room. "Could you take me to Lucius please," He asked a little sheepishly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Missy popped Harry right outside Lucius' study and Harry thanked her before slamming the door open and storming into the office. Lucius looked up from behind his desk shocked at the sudden intrusion. His eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Clearly I am wasting money on teaching you manners!"

"Clearly you are! I am never going to be another little mini me! And I am not going to be what you want, you will always be disappointed in me!" Harry snapped.

"Disappoint...you think we are disappointed?" Lucius frowned, something in his face changing, but Harry was so angry, tired and frustrated that he didn't even pause before responding.

"You have made that more than obvious. I don't know what the hell you want with me, what you are planning to use me for, but what the hell do you think you are doing agreeing to marry me off to someone?!" Harry demanded.

"Harry! Calm down!"

"Or what you will hit me again!" Harry spat.

"Hit you? That was just a gentle correction spell," Lucius frowned standing up.

"Yeah that how it starts, you are just as bad as them! All of them, wanting to use me and get what you can out of me! And along the way if you want to abuse me, well what the hell you might as well have a little fun along the way huh while you have to 'put up' with me and my animal manners and my endless list of faults and how I am disappointing and..." He stopped when two strong hands gripped his shoulders tightly.

He tried to pull away, but Lucius held tighter and then completely stunned Harry by pulling him against his chest. He battled against the hold of the older, bigger man, but Lucius was determined, and Harry was shocked to find the arms around him gentling, still holding him firmly, but he was definitely hugging him. He froze completely, stunned at the move, and with the honesty in the hug.

He froze completely.

And Lucius pressed his face into his hair, holding him even closer, and suddenly his shoulders started shaking as though...Harry blinked and slowly wrapped his arms around Lucius' back as well as the wet trickle of Lucius' tears fell on his cheeks. He didn't know what to do, and he didn't know what to feel, but something in his chest ached.

"I don't understand," Harry said shakily.

"We handled this terribly, so terribly Harry, I'm so sorry...Will you come with me, I want to show you something," Lucius slowly pulled back, and everything was pulled back from his face. There were no masks, no barriers, there was just pure grief and tear stains.

"Ok," Harry said slowly.

Lucius cautiously wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders, leading him gently through the manor. It was a good five-minute walk before they stopped outside a gilded door that hummed with wards. The older man brushed his finger over the door before opening it, they stepped in and Harry stared wide eyed around the nursery they had walked into. It was mint green, with stencils of magical creatures as a boarder, a rocking chair sat in one corner in front of the large window that over looked the grounds, two beautifully carved cribs stood side by side, two matching wardrobes also stood in the room, a toy chest and changing table matched in as well.

Harry's feet moved slowly and he crossed to one of the cribs, reaching out and ran his fingers over the carvings, and then reached up to brush his fingers over the glass mobile hanging over the crib. It was in crystal, unicorns dancing with fairies glittering in between, it was beautiful and delicate, and when he moved it, it made a lovely tinkling sound.

"Was this..." He asked softly without looking at the man who stepped up next to him.

"Narcissa and I designed this room together. We sat right there, in front of the window. Narcissa was 6 months pregnant, and we knew for sure it was twins. We sat cuddled on the window seat and planned what we would do for this room, we chose the colour together...we picked out your cribs, the furniture...the mobiles...we put together this room together..." Lucius dropped his head and took a deep breath. "And then you were gone, lost to us, dead we thought. And we grieved, we made another nursery for Draco, we didn't want him… in here… alone...we held him so much closer, because we...there was a hole where you should have been in our arms. On the anniversary of that six-month scan, we come in here, and we mourned you,"

"But...I'm not the son you mourned, the son you would have imagined I would have grown into," Harry frowned wrapping his arms around himself.

"No, you are not, because that boy was two dimensional, and you are here, now," Lucius reached out but Harry stepped back.

"You don't want me here,"

"Harry, we want you so much!" Lucius protested.

"You made it clear when I arrived! I haven't seen any of you!"

"Harry...we thought...the way you reacted we thought that you did not want anything to do with us, you were so distressed and upset. We thought, the best we could offer you was teaching you how to survive in our world, and hope that along the way, maybe you would let us in. We did not react well, you are definitely not Draco, and we didn't know how to cope or treat you, we were in shock, and we did not react particularly well. We can't apologise enough for that," Lucius sighed.

"You're lying!" Harry snapped, Lucius spun around sharply, but Harry was done. "Even the damned tutor you hired to bully me tells me on an hourly basis how much of a disappointment and disgrace I am to you! He lets me know exactly how unwanted I am here but that you are doing your duty!"

"He said what?!"

Harry turned around to see Narcissa standing in the doorway looking furious. She looked furious, and not at all the carved stone he had come to view her as. She spun around apparated out, Lucius held his arm tentatively out to Harry, who took it, damning his Gryffindor curiosity, and grimaced as they popped into the entrance hall. Though it was in time to see Grundings slamming into a wall, before being lifted and slammed into another wall. Narcissa was standing in the centre of the room looking like a storm.

"How dare you! How absolutely dare you! My son! You! You!" The noise she made was pure anger as Grundings slipped to the floor.

"He isn't a Malfoy...you had him separated...I thought..."

"We did not pay you to think, we paid you to help Harry. Did he do or say anything else you Harry? Did he hurt you?" Lucius asked softly. "Harry?" The older man asked when he saw Grundings shaking his head at Harry.

"He refused to let me eat,"

The noise that Narcissa and Lucius made was pure and utter rage, and he was fairly sure that the only reason Grundings survived the spells they threw at him was because they clipped each other just before they hit him. The man was very unconscious and looked like he might be so for quite a while.

Narcissa approached him shakily, her hands reaching out with a fine tremble to them. This was not the woman who had been in the dining room the other day, this was not a woman he had met before. Her sharp features were softened and her icy blue eyes were wet with tears. She was still as beautiful as a carved statue, but she looked a little more real.

"Lucius was right, we did not cope or deal well with this. We had a year, a year to make sure that if you left us, you would be ok. We made the choice to try and teach you first, and convince you to allow us to be part of your life as we went along,"

"But you were so cold," Harry frowned pulling back slightly as she went to touch him. The hurt on her face was visible before she pulled herself together.

"I am so sorry, we will never be able to make up for the way we acted, before and after this revelation, and we understand that you will likely never forgive us. It is no excuse, but the only explanation we can give you is that we were in shock, and horror. The son we had mourned, the son that we believed had passed away nearly 16 years ago, was alive and we had both met him, we have missed 16 years of your life, 16 years that we can never ever get back, it was stolen from all of us," Narcissa pressed her trembling hand to her chest as Lucius took her other.

"When I got that call from the Bank to say you...to say our son was there, and then they told us what they had found, the blood curse, that you were ...we didn't know how to act, we didn't know what to do. We just knew we had to get you here, where we could keep you safe. And then it sank in, that you would, after everything that happened, that you would hate us,"

"We were fools, we tried… I don't know what we tried, we wanted to so badly take you into our arms and hug you, to not let you go, but we knew we could not do that, we knew that that would scare you more, and so we tried to reign ourselves in. And the result was what you saw. After that, we left you to your room hoping you would come down and try and spend time with us when you were ready. We had forced you here, we did not want to force your hand more and make you resent us," Narcissa said softly.

"I don't...I don't know what I want," Harry admitted his shoulders drooping. And he just felt so tired. Lucius took his shoulders gently and led him into a comfy, if grand, living room, and sat him in a comfortable armchair. He blinked when he found a blanket laid over his lap, and a cup of tea pressed into his hand as Narcissa placed a large plate of biscuits, cake and chocolate onto his lap.

"How about, how about you tell us about what you know you want?" Lucius asked.

"I want...family. Love. I want to belong somewhere and not feel as though I have been dumped on them, or that they are putting up with me. I want a home," Harry was horrified to feel tears trickling down his cheeks. He started when his face was brushed with a handkerchief, Lucius brushing the tears away.

"How about we start with that then? We start by learning about each other, what we like and dislike, who we are. And we try and build that?" Narcissa offered.

"I... can do that. What about my tutoring?" He sniffed glancing to where he could see Missy dragging Grundings down the steps to the kitchens, she gave him a wide grin, before carrying on, seemingly making sure as much of the ex-tutor hit the stairs as possible.

"We won't force you into something you don't want to do, but learning this is important," Lucius said. Harry blinked at him before he remembered exactly why he had stormed into Lucius' study in the first place.

"Won't force me? Then what the hell is this!" Harry glared holding up his wrist.

"What the hell is that! When did it appear?!" Lucius took his hand gently and started running his wand over the bracelet.

"Missy said it was a bonding bracelet, that I have been betrothed to someone," Harry frowned.

"Missy, the House elf?" Narcissa scrunched her nose.

"So, this wasn't you?" Harry asked ignoring the question.

"No! Damn it! Harry have you ever signed anything for Dumbledore?" Lucius asked with a silky dangerous quality to his voice that he took to mean he was really angry.

"No! But..."

"What?" Narcissa asked.

"I have to sign my homework, could he have got it from that? Do you think it's him? That did all this?" Harry asked. The thought had gone through his head, especially when he had realised how manipulative Dumbledore had been of his life.

"We think so, but we have no proof, but only he would have benefited and been powerful enough to replace the...Potters lost babe with you," Narcissa looked pained just speaking about it.

"Can you stop it?" Harry asked desperately, looking at the bracelet.

"Yes, luckily," Lucius sighed before slicing a small cut into his thumb with his wand, and letting the blood drop onto the bracelet. The words he murmured were harsh and firm, his wand movements sharp as he cast the spell on the bracelet. Finally, there was a soft click and the bracelet fell open followed by a sharp flash of light. "The fool didn't realise that you here,"

"They haven't noticed I am missing yet?!" Harry choked.

"No, obviously not. Luckily for us or he could have used a different bonding. This one I was able to break easily as your father and head of house,"

"What if he tries again?!" Harry asked worried.

"Don't worry, I will ensure that does not happen. I think a visit to the Minister may be in order though," Lucius drawled.

"Drink your tea Harry, you have had a long week," Narcissa said gently.

"The tutoring..." Harry asked.

"Do you want to do it?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, I understand why it was important for me to do, and I realised how little I know about the wizarding world," Harry said softly, embarrassed.

"Harry, we are not judging, or trying to hurt you, but why have you done so poorly at this? Your grades are a little mixed, but it seems like you know next to nothing about this," Narcissa asked gently.

"I have only been learning about this for a week, what are you expecting," Harry frowned drawing into himself a little.

"No, you have been learning about this since third year," Lucius blinked.

"I haven't,"

"You should have been attending lessons since third year," Narcissa said confused, before she closed her eyes and pressed her hand gracefully to her face. "You have not been attending, have you?"

"No... I should have had lessons in this for three years?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, you should have, all muggle born and muggle raised students are required to attend," Lucius grit out.

"But no one..." Harry drew off as realisation dawned on him.

"What?" Lucius asked.

"The only people that would have thought to say something or realised would have been Hermione and Ron. Hermione must have been attending the lessons herself. Everyone else likely assumed that being the 'boy-who-lived' I would have known everything and had it explained to me from a baby," Harry huffed dropping back in the chair.

"Don't slouch dear," Narcissa said absently patting his knee and making him sit upright. "I thought they were your friends," She said softly.

"I thought so too,"

He started when small arms wrapped around him and held him firmly, but with a hint of warmth. He floundered for a second, but then took in how different this hug was to Molly Weasley's smothering hugs, and then he realised, his mother was hugging him, his mother's arms were around him and trying to offer him comfort.

Just as Narcissa withdrew her arms, Harry pressed closer and sank into her warm body, closing his eyes as his body started shaking. Lucius moved forwards and placed a strong hand on his back as tears overwhelmed him once again. The betrayals and the mind spinning thought of being with his mother and father, the confusion of where he fitted now and how he fitted into their lives, what they wanted and expected from him. Everything washed over him again, and he found himself breaking down into Narcissa's arms.

"Mother, father why is there blood in the...wow Potter really pathetic way to try and get attention," Draco's drawl made Harry jerk and try and pull away, flushing with shame and trying to keep his head down.

"Draco that is enough, we have discussed this numerous times," Lucius said sharply. Harry was mortified, he could not stop his tears, and he knew Draco was laughing at him. He could hear him roaring with laughter. "Draco that is more than enough!"

Lucius stood and swept over to Draco, gripping his arm and pulling him out of the room. Narcissa made a shushing noise rubbing his back as he carried on trying to pull back the tears and failing.

"He hates me, I don't belong here when even my brother doesn't want me here!" Harry said through his tears. "Why would any of you want me!"

Narcissa held him closer when he tried to pull away, but shifted so that she could see his tear stained face. Tenderly she reached up and brushed his fringe away from forehead and pressed a gentle kiss to it.

"You belong here Harry! This is your home! You belong with us. Draco is used to getting his own way and being the focus of our attentions. He is struggling with the fact that he is no longer our sole focus. We have perhaps made a rod for our own backs. But we will all figure out how this will work, where we all fit as a family. Just as it is difficult for you to be here, it is difficult for him to cope with what has happened," Narcissa assured him. "Draco has longed for a brother for a long time, especially after we told him about...you when he was old enough to understand. He used to speak for hours about what you would be like, what you would do together, what a good big brother he would be. I think the discovery that you have been his brother all along has been particularly hard on him. He has dreamt of this amazing relationship, and then he finds out the boy he has been fighting with for years is that person. Do you understand?"

"I do," Harry sniffed a little. Narcissa grimaced slightly and held out her hanky, but there was an amused look there as well, not harsh as it had been when she disliked Harry's manners at the start of this mess.

"It will take time and work for both of you. But never doubt that you belong here Harry. This will always be your home," Narcissa said firmly.

"Is it ok if I go back to my room?" Harry asked.

"Yes of course, is everything ok?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, it's just, it's all a little much, and I have a bit of a headache,"

"Ok, off you go," She helped him to his feet and took him to the bottom of the stairs before letting him trudge up them. His head was swirling and he wasn't really sure what to think anymore. They wanted him here, they wanted him, but they were as unsure in this as he was. It was such a mess, everything was. He didn't know how to speak to them, or act around them, and they were apparently in the same boat. Draco was angry and clearly didn't want him here. Such a mess.

Despite the time, he pulled on his pyjamas and climbed into bed, feeling the impending niggle of a bad headache, and he tried to make himself comfortable, pressing his face hard into the pillow to try and relieve some of the pressure building in his head. He startled slightly when there was a knock on the bedroom door before it opened. Lucius paused halfway in looking a little lost.

"Is it ok if I come in?" He asked uncertainly. Harry blinked at him confused, before realising that he didn't want to just walk into Harry's room and intrude the way he had that first morning.

"Yes, of course," Harry nodded.

"Thank you, your mother said you had a headache," Lucius said as he swept into the room, a tray hovering in behind him as he made his way quickly to Harry's bed. He perched gracefully on the side and caught the tray before setting it beside Harry on the bed. "Here, this is a headache reliever, it should take away the headache in an hour, there is also some tea, soup, sandwiches, biscuits, and a little bit of chocolate for after you have finished at least the soup or half a sandwich. We weren't sure what fillings you liked, so there is a choice of a few,"

"A few," Harry blinked down at the plate. There must have been seven or eight different fillings there.

"These are things we are going to look forward to learning," Lucius smiled, honestly smiled as he reached out slowly, giving Harry time to pull away, before he brushed his fringe from his eyes. He caught Harry's wince however and pressed his hand to his forehead gently. "You are a little warm,"

"It's my headache, they make me feel a little washed out and hot," Harry explained.

"That's not good, you need to take this now," Lucius held out the headache reliever, but Harry was just staring at him completely bemused by the concern he was being shown. He didn't really know what to do with it. "Harry?"

"Sorry, I don't..."

"You don't?" Lucius urged when Harry blushed and looked away.

"No one normally bothers when I have a headache, or when I'm ill really," He shrugged still not looking at Lucius.

"No one? What about the family you were sent to..."

"Thank you," Harry interrupted quickly taking the vial and knocking it back. Lucius was looking at him piercingly, but he held out the tea silently for Harry to clear the taste of the potion when he pulled a face.

"We want to be here for you, if you will let us,"

It was in Harry's mind to ask Lucius what he planned on doing with him in concern to Voldemort, what was going to happen with the man who wanted him dead, who the Malfoys worked for. He wanted to know exactly what they wanted from him. But he felt that the accusation would not be taken well at all, that it could cause more damage to an already shaky and difficult situation that seemed to be improving perhaps a little.

"I'm sorry, we have gone from one extreme to the other, it must be very confusing for you. It will not be helping your headache. Rest, try and eat something before you go to sleep. Definitely when you wake up. If you want company, send one of the elves to come and get us," Lucius stood. He hesitated for a second and then he leant down and pressed his hand to Harry's forehead gently.

He looked at Harry with something in his eyes that warmed the teen and made him uncomfortable at the same time.

"Sleep well Harry," Lucius nodded before turning and leaving the room.

Harry made himself comfortable again on the ridiculously comfortable bed, and reached out for what looked like a chicken sandwich. A quick spell told him that there was an anti-spill spell on the tray, so he nudged it a little further away and snuggled deeper into the covers.

For the first time since he had been brought here this room felt a little less like a prison. They had a lot of work on, and he had no idea if Draco would ever accept that they were brothers. Twins. He wasn't sure that he would ever be able to accept that himself. But there was...potential here. His body tingled from where Narcissa had hugged him tightly. His forehead warmed where Lucius had touched him.

Tender touches that he had never know, tenderness and concern, and family. The way they had told him about the baby that they had lost, the love and mourning that they had done. For him. He had been wanted, so so so wanted and loved, and that was worth taking the chance on this.


	2. A few Steps Forward

Harry stood nervously outside of the dining room, wringing his hands as he tried to find his supposed Gryffindor courage to go inside.

Maisy was standing beside him, her eyes big and concerned as she patted his knee almost absently in comfort. He felt sick, his stomach was in knots.

The events of the afternoon before had been massive, and things had definitely changed, the Malfoys had let him in, but that was part of the problem, in his head they were still the Malfoys, not mother or father. They had taken a step forward but there was still 10000 left to take.

But they wanted a relationship with him, and Merlin but the little boy in him wanted the comfort they had offered him yesterday.

But could he take it from them?

Not to mention Draco. He had made it more than clear he didn't want Harry in his house, and no matter what Lucius said he wasn't interested in having a brother, especially not Harry.

He hadn't come down for breakfast, he had begged off saying he was still feeling a little washed from his headache the night before. A poor excuse considering he had had the potion the night before, but the best he could give.

However, Lucius had sent a request he join them for lunch rather than eating in his room as he had for breakfast.

He could detect the undertone to the request, however, Lucius wanted him there at lunch. He just didn't know what damage him refusing to eat with them would cause, and so here he was. Petrified to go in and risk a repeat of the last time he had been in this room.

"...will go and see if he...Harry!" Lucius blinked as he opened the door only to find Harry hovering outside. Maisy squeaked and popped away leaving Harry by himself.

"I was just...well...I was..."

"Will you join us for lunch?" Lucius asked softly, stepping back and motioning inside. Still trying to find his courage Harry stepped forwards, and moved on automatic into the room. He was immediately relieved to note that Draco was not there. And instead of the large dining table that had been here last time, there was a little circular table Narcissa was seated at with a welcoming smile for him.

He hesitated unsure which seat he should take, so Lucius pressed his hand cautiously to his shoulder and guided him into a seat.

"Would you like tea?" Narcissa asked after the silence had started to become more than a little uncomfortable. Merlin, he had no idea what to speak to people like this about!

"Yes please," He answered before dragging his brain for something. "Is Draco joining us?"

"No, he is sulking and has chosen to spend today with Blaise. I will go around later to get him," Lucius explained.

"I didn't realise he and Zabini were that close," Harry said as he lifted his cup to take a sip.

"They are betrothed," Narcissa said a little stunned. Harry spluttered on the mouthful of tea that he had just taken, and then winced back when Narcissa reached for her wand. She seemed to realise what she had done, and it seemed she had been going to cast that spell on him again, but she quickly raised her hands away from her black wood wand to show she wasn't going to use it.

The silence became awkward again until Harry spoke. "I thought he and Parkinson were together,"

Thankfully Lucius and Narcissa laughed at that, even if it was a little strained. "Draco is terrified of her. So is Blaise for that matter, she wants to be Mrs Malfoy badly," Narcissa explained.

"Harry, what happened the last time you were in this room..." Lucius said gently, but Harry hunched into himself a little anyway.

"We should not have used those spells on you. They are not designed to hurt, just to startle. We have been using it on Draco for a few years when he slips out of his manners, which he has been taught. We didn't think. As we have explained we did not think that you would want a relationship with us, but we hoped that we could at least give you the best chance in life by teaching you about how to survive in our world. That means manners, knowing how to talk to people, traditions and so on. We did it on automatic. We did not take into account that you are not Draco but a very different person with a personality that is very different," Narcissa explained.

"And perhaps a history that you will trust us with when you are ready?" Lucius said, his blue eyes far too knowing for Harry's liking. "We promise that we will not do anything like that again,"

"Ok," Harry licked his lips nervously, but knew he had no choice but to trust them on this. "It's..."

"Yes Harry?" Narcissa nodded encouragingly, realising clearly that he was trying to tell them something important.

"It's just...it's hard for me to trust people. After everything that has happened, even before all of this, I've been tricked and betrayed by people I trusted and liked. And then this. People that I thought cared for me, people I loved and trusted, to find out they have all been lying and using me. It makes it difficult. And I know...who you are to me, but you are complete strangers. I can't just..." Harry frowned down at his hands unable to find the words that would not hurt them.

"It's ok Harry, we won't pretend that it doesn't hurt, but it is more than understandable that you feel that way, especially after everything that has been revealed, and it is not your fault that you feel that way," Lucius assured him.

"It is different for us, you see," Narcissa said softly, splaying her hand over her heart. "You had people in the place of your parents, even though you did not know them for very long... those people were your parents to you. We understand that shifting your view to see us, people you don't really know, as your parents will take time and patience on both sides. For us, our baby was never there, he was just gone, and though we imagined what you would be like, though we pictured you in our lives every single day, you weren't there. For us finding you, and having you in our lives is easy, because we have always loved you, and getting the chance to get to know you, to get to love you, and to have you with us is a dream come true. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do," Harry smiled. "I want to get to know you, I want to trust you, to...love you...I want a family," Harry admitted.

"Well then, how about we start with what is your favourite sandwich?" Narcissa asked, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"Chicken and bacon, or corn beef," Harry laughed.

"There that is a start. I actually like cheese and ham, and Lucius likes chicken and cucumber," Narcissa told him as she held out the plate of sandwiches for him.

"I like them too," He suddenly felt stupidly shy as they smiled at him.

"What is your favourite subject in school?" Lucius asked after a brief pause.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, it's my best subject as well, though I do quite enjoy Transfiguration,"

"What are your grades in it?" Narcissa smiled.

"Outstanding," Harry answered.

"Really? That's wonderful! What are your other grades?" Lucius asked proudly.

"Well they're not as good. I have outstanding in Care Of Magical Creatures, but then I only have exceeds expectation in Transfiguration and Astronomy. Acceptible in the rest," He shrugged before looking up confused when they didn't say anything.

Lucius and Narcissa were both sitting looking a little pinched, but obviously fighting with themselves to not say something.

"What?" He asked slowly. Lucius and Narcissa glanced at each other, then back to him, and they looked incredibly torn.

"Harry...We aren't... we don't want to be pressuring you, or making you feel uncomfortable," Narcissa said slowly.

"Ok," Harry tried to fight back the defensiveness that he could feel building, and instead tried to listen to what they were about to say. They were clearly nervous about saying this.

"Those grades, they aren't going to get you very far for a career, or whatever it is that you want to do with your life, your Defence, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration marks are very good, but the rest Acceptable is not a grade that you want to have to get to do what you want in your life,"

As Harry was opening his mouth to argue Narcissa added to Lucius' explanation. "We looked over what you were doing with Mr Grundings, and despite his treatment of you, and the short amount of time that you had with him, under an incredibly difficult set of circumstances, you did amazingly. You were really coming on leaps and bounds in learning. You clearly have the brains, and the ability to do much better than Acceptable,"

"I..." Harry started to say before frowning and really thinking about it. "This sounds like an excuse," He sighed.

"Go on, we will listen," Lucius assured him. And the look on his face told him that he really was willing to listen.

"I guess, it's not that I can't do it, but aside from Hermione there was no one to really notice if I was doing well in school or not. I tried, and I knew it was important. But there was no one to be proud if I did well, or care if I did badly," Harry said slowly.

Narcissa and Lucius stared at him for a few moments, but just as he started shrinking into himself, Narcissa reached out and cover his hand.

"Will you allow us to care?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked cautiously.

"We care about your life, we care about you doing well and getting the opportunity to do whatever you want with your life, and that includes getting good marks and doing better," Lucius explained.

"I guess... but no Grundings, or anyone like him," Harry said quickly.

"Someone like him will never, ever be getting near you again. If anyone tries to hurt you, you speak to us straight away!" Narcissa said fiercely.

"Ok," Harry smiled a little.

"For who will be teaching you, we have someone in mind. We have spoken to Marcus Flint's brother Samael, he is willing to come and teach you, you can meet up with him first, see if you are happy with him teaching you. If you are not, then we will find someone else," Lucius promised.

"Ok," Harry nodded after thinking it through.

"Thank you," Lucius smiled.

"So, what else do you like to do?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, flying, that would be an obvious one,"

"Not Quidditch?" Lucius enquired surprised.

"No, well I love Quidditch, but for me it's the flying itself that I love more. There is something freeing about getting to fly and let go," Harry smiled.

"Have you eaten enough?" Narcissa asked with a smile, glancing at Lucius.

"Yes," Harry answered confused.

"Then come with us, elf fetch Harry's broom," Lucius demanded as he stood.

Maisy popped back in nearly straight away holding Harry's Firebolt.

"Thank you, Maisy," Harry said gently, taking the broom and patting her shoulder. Lucius and Narcissa glanced at him confused when he straightened, but Maisy smiled happily and popped away.

"This way," Narcissa turned and led the way through the Manor to a drawing room with French doors. Between there and the dining room, Lucius and Narcissa pointed out different parts of the house. Paintings of people that were his ancestors, heirlooms that were part of his new history. The paintings were all watching him with interest and some of them called out greetings to him.

Harry sucked in a breath when they stepped outside, and he saw the gardens around them. They were breathtaking. Roses of all colours were laid out with little pathways leading between them to different parts of the garden. It looked like something from the paintings of Renaissance gardens.

"Harry?" Narcissa asked.

"The gardens are beautiful," Harry said a little breathlessly, turning nearly in a circle to try and see the extensive gardens.

"You like gardening?" She asked brightening a lot.

"Yes, quite a lot. It not so much the herbology side of it, but the actual gardening side," He said absently, still looking around at the beautiful place.

"I handle a good amount of the garden in that area. The whole thing is a little much for just one person, but I have a section that is mine. Maybe you would like to join me now and then?" Narcissa suggested nervously.

"I would like that," Harry smiled nodding.

"Come, this way," Lucius was smiling a little more as he led the way through the gardens until he gasped when he realised what they were leading him to. A Quidditch pitch.

"Can I?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Go for it," Lucius nodded.

Needing no more encouragement, Harry hopped onto his broom and took off. The rush of the wind around him almost washing away the stress and worry, the pain and confusion of everything that had happened the last few weeks disappearing. He shot through the air, spinning loops, flying up as high as he could, and then spinning around tightly and dropping nearly vertically down towards the ground, pulling the broom up as last last minute and skimming the ground with the toes of his shoes.

He wasn't sure for how long he flew, it was at least an hour, but likely longer, when he finally landed in front of Lucius and Narcissa, who had stayed there, watching him and waiting. Narcissa's hand was over her chest, and when he landed she reached out for him, gripping his shoulder as her blue eyes scanned over him.

"That was amazing and terrifying to watch," She breathed out. "I think I had a heart attack about 17 times,"

"That was wonderful," Lucius beamed proudly.

"Come I will show you my gardens," Narcissa beckoned him hopefully.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry stormed away, his heart thundering in his chest, anger washing hot and cold through his body, his eyes were seeing red, but he was desperately holding onto his temper, knowing that it would do no good for him to lose it.

"Giving up already, Potter?!" Draco spat. Harry paused. It was the way he said Potter. He was making it more than obvious what Harry's place was here, and it was anything but a Malfoy. "Aww did I hurt baby brother's feelings?"

Harry's fists clenched tightly. It was one thing for Draco to harass him, it was another for him to use this against him, like it was Harry's fault.

"Do you think this is fun for me?!" Harry roared, spinning around so fast that Draco, who had been walking towards him nearly tripped over himself slightly to stop. Blaise was standing behind Draco, looking a little wide eyed and worried now.

"You..." Draco started to say, but Harry just shouted straight over him.

"My whole life has been ripped to pieces! The man and woman who I thought were my mother and father, who I mourned and longed for, who I dreamed of getting just five more minutes with, have turned out to have stolen me just so that they could have the promised child! They used dark magic on me, that can not be undone and has done who knows what damage to me, just to make sure that they could claim the baby of prophecy. My actual parents are people who I have fought against, who I have been on the other side against the whole time, and now I find myself in their house, knowing nothing about them, knowing nothing about what they want from me, trying to make some sort of a relationship while being completely lost and completely alone because Lucius and Narcissa can't quite understand that I have loved Lily and James as my parents, no matter much they try, and it's not easy to just let that go and forget them!"

"Harry..." Lucius and Narcissa swept up the stairs, no doubt summoned by his shouting.

"Do you think I have done this to hurt you? To what?! Steal your place? Do you really think in any aspect of the universe I would have wished this situation on myself, just to what? Make your life more difficult. Boo hoo hoo, your life has been flipped around, well news flash, BROTHER, mine's has ben ripped to pieces! And I have no idea how to put it back together!" Harry shouted before turning and hurrying to his rooms before they could see the frustrated tears in his eyes.

It was half an hour later that someone knocked on his doors, and Narcissa slipped into the room once he, slightly reluctantly, called to allow entry. She swept her dress underneath her, before she sat gracefully beside him on the sofa. She was very different from the redheaded woman he had imagined while growing up, upright and proper, posh and cultured, there was always a slight shield of ice around her heart he felt.

He had always imagined Lily warm and kind, giving and relaxed. She was muggleborn, so she wouldn't have the Pureblood stiffness or chill that he had witnessed in... well Draco.

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You were right, Lucius and I have no idea what you are going through, no matter how hard we try. It's so different for you. You're mourning the loss of the parents you had created, the parents you have loved. And you are trying to cope with the changes that have happened," Narcissa slowly, carefully reached out to brush her fingers through his hair, gently brushing his fringe from his eyes. "Harry, please, do not keep all of this in, you need to speak to someone about all of what has happened,"

"I don't want to hurt you or Lucius," Harry mumbled, hunching in a little as guilt surged through him.

"Harry, we are your parents. We are here to help you, to do our best to take what hurt from you that we can and to try and make it better for you. I will not say that we will never be hurt by what you have to say, but as long as you want to work at this relationship between us, it will all be worth it,"

Harry took in her words, and nodded to show that at least he had heard them. Narcissa seemed to take that as a win for she settled a little closer to his side, still running her fingers through his hair.

"Lucius is speaking with Draco now,"

"That will just make it worse," Harry sighed.

"He needs to understand. Draco is unfortunately more selfish than we ever meant for him to be, you were right, he is seeing this wholly from his own point of view and how put out he is at not being the only child that has our affections now. He is not seeing things from our point of view, he is not seeing it from your point of view. He is not trying to help this mess of a situation we have found ourselves all in," Narcissa shook his head.

"Maybe... we need to look at it from his point of view?" Harry said softly after a few moments thought.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked shocked.

"We are accusing him of not seeing it from our point of view, but we are really doing the same thing, brushing it off as him being spoiled,"

"What do you think he is going through then?" Narcissa asked gently.

"It cant have been easy growing up with the shadow of a dead sibling along side you, knowing that as you celebrated him living, you mourned me, his birthday was a day of mourning as well I imagine. And then his twin is alive, and here in the manor, but not only that but I am his school yard rival," He said slowly.

"You have a good point," Narcissa closed her eyes. "I think we have a lot to learn and think about,"

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Of course," Narcissa answered straight away.

"What did you call me?"

"Oh," she clasped her hands tightly in his lap, as her back straightened.

"I'm sorry I..."

"No, no," She smiled and took his hand. "Hadrian. You were called Hadrian,"

"Do you want me to go by that?" Harry asked.

"Not if you don't want to. And I think you have had enough change that that is one thing that we can leave be," She assured him.

"Thank you," He leant slightly into her side, despite his uncertainty, he still longed for the comfort that she had offered him the other day. She thankfully did not push by trying to hug him. But instead they sat there, arms pressed together.

He was feeling more comfortable with her, they had been working in the gardens together over the last few days, and she had been showing him around them, showing him something that she was clearly proud of, and something that she was eager to share with him.

He found it easier with Narcissa, he had had less interaction with her before this, and they had found something in common in gardening, something that they could talk to each other about. Something that they could bond over, and finding that bridge had made a difference, made it better.

Now he just needed to find something like that with Lucius.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Luc... erm ... sir?" Harry rolled his eyes internally, he was off to an amazing start.

"Call me Lucius Harry, is everything ok?" Lucius said, but Harry could see the flicker of emotion over his face.

"Yes, I was just wondering, if perhaps you could teach me the right way to use everything at the dinner table?" Harry asked.

He had been wracking his brain all night to try and think of something that he had in common with Lucius that he could bond with him over. But when it came down to it, he did not know enough about him. But it had come to him as he lay in bed remembering Draco's silently sneering at him throughout dinner as he had fumbled his way through the meal and the settings.

It might not be something that they had in common, but it was something that he needed to know and hopefully they could get to know each a little better so that he could actually come up with something that they did have in common.

"Of course!" Lucius said quickly, almost too quickly going by the way he cleared his throat straight after. "Why don't we go to the dining room?"

"Brilliant, I hoped you would say yes, so I asked Maisy to lay the table with all the different settings," Harry said quickly.

"Maisy?" Lucius asked confused as they made their way down the hallway.

"The House Elf," Harry said slowly. Their eyes met, and both of them very clearly remembered Dobby at the same time. The walk to the dining room was a tense and very very silent one.

"Ok, so forks first..." Lucius said tensely after they had sat staring at each other for a few moments.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry giggled as Lucius finished telling him about when he had been seven and accidentally stabbed a visiting Lord friend of his father's.

"It was chaos! My mother was trying to keep everything under control, my father wasn't great with blood so he was gagging a lot! The Lord was shouting and waving his hand around. It was mad!"

"What happened with them?" Harry asked softly, sobering a little.

"That night?" Lucius asked confused.

"No, with your mother and father, with my..." Harry paused frowning.

"With your Grandmother and Grandfather?" Lucius finished for him, understanding on his face.

"Yes, sorry,"

"No don't be. Your grandfather passed away a few years ago. Your Grandmother is in Australia currently,"

"Does she know about me?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Not yet, we didn't want to overwhelm you, and my mother can be easily described as overwhelming," Lucius snickered. "We thought we would tell her in a few weeks, and by the time she gets here it will be at least 3-4 weeks,"

"Is there anyone else?" Harry frowned a little.

"Well you know that the Pureblood community keep within ourselves, so you have a few cousins out there," Lucius explained. "This must be very strange for you,"

"A little. I have gone from having a family that didn't want me, and them being it, to...something quite different,"

"Harry, the muggles you were living with, you have mentioned a few times about them, and other comments you have made, they have me and your m... we are worried. Did they mistreat you?" Lucius asked with forced calm, reaching out to put his hand over Harry's.

It was warm and large, holding it just tightly enough. And Harry had the most ridiculous feeling of security washing over him. Which is something he both needed and didn't with the topic of conversation.

He looked intently at Lucius who was waiting patiently as Harry assessed him. He wanted to tell Lucius, that is what it came down to. After what had happened to Grundings, he wanted to see what Lucius and Narcissa would do with the Durselys, he really wanted to see how they would punish them for everything that they had put him through. He had long got passed being the little boy who wanted their love, for a while now he had wanted to see them punished for what they had done to him.

But he would be giving Lucius ammunition on him, he would be giving him power over him, and this was something that Harry not wanted revealed to anyone like the Malfoys, who could be more than manipulative when they wanted to be. And at this point he could not be 100% sure that they would not use this against him.

"Something, there was something, but I'm not ready to tell you, not yet," Harry said slowly, deciding to try the truth first.

"You don't trust us yet," Lucius sighed.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt you," Harry tried to pull his hand away feeling uncomfortable. But Lucius squeezed it gently stopping him from withdrawing.

"Harry with our history together, I can't blame you for not completely trusting us. Trust is earned. As is love," Lucius' smile was hurt, but he meant the words. "It's not your fault Harry,"

"But you're sad," Harry frowned.

"I am sad because of what we have had stolen from us, I am sad that we are in this position where we are having to get to know you when you are nearly 16, and that you don't know your own parents well enough to trust us with something important like this,"

"I've been imagining what things would be like if it had been different," Harry said softly.

"Harry, I am going to let it drop now, but I will ask again. And I won't be distracted next time," Lucius said before brushing Harry's fringe from his eyes. "We have been imaging it as well, what we could have been doing, what our lives would have been like right now,"

"I think I would be quite different," Harry said thoughtfully.

"I think that you would be, but I can't find myself wishing that you are anyone but you," Lucius said making Harry look up at him startled.

"Really?"

"Harry you're our son, you, do I wish that we had been the ones to bring you up? Yes. Do I wish that you weren't who you are right now, I can't, because you exist as you are, and there is nothing that we can do but love you as you are," Lucius assured him.

"Thank you," Harry said, something releasing in his chest.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"And then your great, great, great Grandfather invented a new charm that made the most beautiful patterns in silk. He and your great, great, great grandmother opened a shop right in the middle of Paris, and they were famous for their work,"

"How long were they married for?" Harry asked curiously, shifting a little on the floor to get more comfortable.

"62 years,"

"How many children did they have?" Harry asked.

"4, three sons and a daughter. The first born was of course your great, great grandfather, Killian Malfoy," The portrait told him happily.

"That's me!" Another called from a little further down the corridor. Harry shuffled back a little to see a man nudging his way gracefully through the other portraits to reach the one Harry was seated in front of.

"Hello," Harry waved.

"It's lovely to meet you young Harry," Killian Malfoy nodded his head.

"He's such a curious little thing isn't he," His great, great aunt Julia smiled.

"So interested in the family history," His great, great, great, great grandfather smiled.

"What are you doing?" Harry turned around wide eyed to see Draco standing cross armed frowning at him.

"I am just chatting," This was the first time that they had spoken since yesterday.

"With the portraits," Draco sneered.

"Have a little respect young man, just because you are not interested in the family history, doesn't mean that your brother can't be,"

"He is not my brother!" Draco snapped. Harry turned quickly back to look at the paintings to try and hide the hurt on his face.

"Young man I think you have better places to be, I am sure. Why don't you trot on and leave us to talk with our new descendant," Killian frowned.

"Got to be the favourite at everything, haven't you Potter!" Draco sneered before storming away.

"It is going well then?" Julia raised her eye brow at Harry when he disappeared out of view.

"Exceedingly, so well in fact I think I'm getting frost bite," Harry drawled.

"Well, lets get back to nicer topics," Killian smiled. "So my brothers and sister were..."


	3. Samael

Harry looked up a little startled when he heard a throat clearing behind him. He was elbow deep in the soil as he was replanting some new plants and flower that he and Narcissa had chosen together to add to the garden. They had separated out a little section for him, a section for Narcissa and a part that they would look after together.

He found it relaxing and soothing to be out here, and he was glad for the fresh air. He was not used to spending too much time inside, particularly during the summer. He also wanted to make the most of it before his new tutor arrived and he was pulled back into having to sit inside for lessons for hours. Although this time Narcissa and Lucius had made it clear that anything he was not happy about with the lessons he was to bring up straight away, that getting to tutor a Malfoy heir was an honour, and one that a lot of people were vying for.

He had almost been tempted to ask what had happened to Grundings, almost, but then fear of knowing exactly what had happened to the man stayed his tongue. He wasn't sure he was ready to hear what his… family did for revenge.

So while he knew Samael was his… parents favoured choice to tutor him, he had also been made more than aware that if he didn't like Samael then he didn't have to accept him as his tutor.

And the reason he was out here was to try and de-stress slightly before Samael showed up for the meeting that had been set up between them for Harry to talk to him. Not only after what had happened with his last tutor, but also this was the first time he was meeting anyone connected to the Malfoys other life. He wasn't stupid, for Lucius and Narcissa to have chosen Samael meant he was definitely one of Voldemort's followers, or his parents were.

He had clearly lost track of time however while trying to calm his nerves, because there was no doubt that the man standing in front of him, looking slightly amused was Samael Flint.

"Ah, Mr Flint right? Sorry I must have completely lost track, I was…erm," Harry stammered, feeling his face going bright red. Not only at the fact that his potential new tutor had found him literally elbow deep in soil, but also because his brain chose that moment to declare that Samael was nothing like his brother and actually quite good looking.

Harry had been picturing an older version of Marcus, but as unfair as it was to think, Samael had obvious gotten all the good looking genes. Tall and proud, he wasn't quite as muscled as Marcus, but it was close, just as tall. He had the same black hair and black eyes, however his skin was a pale white and unblemished. Sharp features were quite different to Marcus' troll like ones, they may look a little harsh, but Harry thought there was maybe a warmth there that softened that harshness slightly.

"Please, not Mr Flint, that is my father. Samael, and it is quite alright, I am early. What are you planting?" Harry blinked as Samael sat down next to him on the disturbed grass and soil, looking in interest at the plant in Harry's hand and half into the ground.

"It's a Chinese lantern plant," Harry said absently, completely thrown.

"It's unusual looking, like a pumpkin," Samael hummed. His features were quite set, no real expression there, but his black eyes were shining in interest.

"Yes, when the planet starts fading it form an exoskeleton around the berry that looks like a cage. The berry is edible, it's quite tasty," Harry rambled while wondering what on the earth was going on. This was not what he was expecting from the Flint heir.

"Interesting, and that one, it looks newly planted," Samael pointed at a small sapling.

"Cherry blossom tree, they are my favourite. I have a few older trees being delivered in the next few days, but I wanted to plant a couple myself from saplings," Harry nodded.

"You like herbology?" Samael turned to look at him, his dark eyes locking Harry into place.

"I like herbology, but I prefer just gardening," Harry shrugged, managing to yank his gaze away to finish planting to the Chinese lantern plant.

"There is a difference?"

"Herbology you are thinking about why you have chosen a planet, what it can do, what you will use it for. This is just put something in the ground and help it grow," Harry explained as best he could.

"Interesting," Samael hummed.

"You're making me feel like a bug pinned down," Harry said after a few moments during which he could feel Samael's eyes burning into him.

"It's not often that you get to meet the Malfoy's supposedly dead child," Samael said matter of factly. Harry turned wide eyed at his bluntness before he grinned.

"But you meet other supposedly dead children a lot?" He asked.

"Touché," Samael snorted.

"You're very blunt," Harry sat back and looked at the older man.

"Does it bother you? It does a lot of people," Samael asked.

"Not really, I would rather you be honest with me," Harry shrugged.

"Not many people think like that," Samael tilted his head to look at Harry curiously. "Most prefer me to flatter them and lie,"

"I would really rather you didn't," Harry scrunched his nose.

"I would like to be your tutor, at first because it would look good for my family and increase our standing, but now I find you are quite interesting and would like to spend more time with you,"

"Samael!" Someone hissed and man walked over looking panicked and furious.

"Yes Father?" Samael raised his eyebrow as Lucius and Narcissa hurried behind Lord Flint.

"How many times do I have to tell you you can't just tell people things like that, I told you that this was important!" Lord Flint scolded starting to look more and more angry.

"I like how Samael is, and that he is honest. I would have to be seriously thick to think that you put your heir forward to tutor me out of the goodness of your heart," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Harry!" Narcissa coughed.

"What? I like that he has no filter," Harry shrugged.

"Thank you," Samael nodded.

"Dear Merlin," Lord Flint sat down on a nearby bench.

"Do you actually want to tutor me?" Harry asked Samael seriously.

"At first I thought it was going to be a lot more of a pain for me than it actually will be. It will be putting me out a little, but you are interesting, and it will be interesting to see how things are going to develop around you. As long as you make an effort to learn it won't be too much of a bother for me," Samael shrugged.

Harry smiled as the three 'adults' stared at Samael wide eyed and stunned. "I will work hard I promise," He nodded.

"Good, because I have seen your marks and some of them are awful, you will only have one job option besides cleaner if you don't want to use your name to force your way into a position. Though don't seem to be stupid going by some of your other marks," Samael nodded.

"Samael!"

"We will get on fine," Harry grinned.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry rolled his eyes as he looked up from the book he was devouring to see Draco standing in front of him looking furious. Honestly everything that Harry seemed to do right now apparently made Draco furious. He found him in the hall, furious, he found him in the dinning room, furious, he found him in the garden, furious, he found him in the kitchens, furious. The only time he had not seen him furious was when he caught him on the Quidditch pitch, then he had thought that he was going to give himself a heart attack with how angry he had gotten. After that Harry had just chosen a different spot on the grounds to fly on.

This time he had caught Harry in the library looking out books that Samael had requested he read before their first lesson tomorrow, and apparently that was a reason to be furious as well. He had intended to be in and out of the library and retreat to his room. But the book was quite interesting and he had become lost in it.

It was getting more and more difficult to remember that this was difficult for Draco as well, not not give into his desire to beat the blonde over the head with the book in his hands. He reckoned it was only the fact that he really was enjoying the book and did not want to damage it that stilled his hand.

"Can I help you?" As soon as he said it he closed his eyes knowing it was the wrong thing to say. Sue enough when he opened his eyes Draco's face was bright red and he was looking furious.

"You can help me by getting lost!" Draco spat.

"I tell you what why don't just just stop holding back and tell me altogether that you wish I had never been found, or why don't we just that step further again and you can tell them that you wish I had really been dead after all, because that is really what you want isn't it!" Harry said calmly. He hoped that putting it in such terms would shock Draco into realising what he was saying.

"I... that..."

"That is what you are saying with all this shit Draco, with this behaviour, you think this is easy? You think this is the life I wanted? Draco wake up and grow up. You aren't and child, this situation isn't easy on anyone, and I have been trying to understand it from your side of things, but I am rapidly losing my temper," Harry breathed out before turning and walking out of the library, feeling Draco's eyes burning into the back of his neck.

"Well done my lad," Killian whispered following him through the portraits down the hall.

"I think I am going to have a heart attack, I was sure he would try and curse me," Harry grimaced.

"From what I have heard he would not have been likely to hurt you, you seem to be the better dueler," Killian frowned.

"I am, that's the problem, any of our... interactions in the past have not ended very well for him. Merlin knows how it would go down if I managed to blast him into a corner," Harry sighed.

"Your mother managed to blast Bellatrix through a wall once when they were younger, so a leg she does not have to stand on. Is everything ok?" Lucius asked in concern, raising an eyebrow when Harry squeaked and jumped.

"You are like a shadow sometimes!" Harry grumbled pressing his hand over his heart.

"My apologies, I have found moving quietly has come in handy for creeping around the Ministry and hearing things I should not," Lucius smirked, not looking sorry at all.

"At least you admit it," Harry snorted.

"So Draco?" Lucius raised his eyebrow, silently calling Harry out on trying to avoid the subject.

"It's fine, we had a little chat," Harry shrugged starting to walk again.

"Do not shrug," Lucius gently tapped Harry on the shoulder. "And is there a particular reason why this, chat, would have left you worried he would curse you?"

"Not really,"

"Draco was kicking off again, so Harry informed him that with his behavious he was essentially saying that he wished Harry were really dead," Killian informed Lucius.

"Killian!" Harry hissed betrayed glaring at the portrait who just smiled back and raised his hands.

"As much as I dislike you saying that, and the idea of it, perhaps such frankness is what Draco needs. Though it makes me more reluctant to allow you and Samael to spend time together, you are utterly too frank as it stands," Lucius snickered, taking the heat from his words away.

"I may have also told him he needs to grow up," Harry went to shrug and then smiled sheepishly at Lucius.

"Also true," Lucius sighed. "Is there a reason we are heading to my study?" He asked casually.

"Yes I have a plan," Harry nodded.

"Oh? This does sound interesting," Harry blinked at the man standing in Lucius' study, unconsciously stepping closer to Lucius, his father. He did not miss the way Lucius puffed up slightly.

"Ah, yes. Thank you so much for respecting my request on, staying the hell away!" Lucius growled.

"But you were... you are..." Harry stammered staring wide eyed at the man.

"Yes, well I helped bring the Dark Lord back, do you really think he would just allow me to be kissed?" Barty Crouch jr smiled as he took a seat at Lucius' desk. "As soon as you escaped he sent the right people to be in place for when Fudge panicked and tried to have me kissed straight away,"

"So you have been out there this whole time?" Harry grimaced.

"Actually no, I have been being healed," Barty motioned to himself. He did indeed look a lot better than he had when Harry had seen him transform from Moody's knarled form a year ago now.

"Wonderful,"

"Besides sending you to the Dark Lord to be used in the ritual, we actually got on quite well that year did we not?" Barty smirked at him.

"You mean besides when you tried to kill me after I returned to Hogwarts?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"I wasn't trying to kill you, merely... kidnap you," Barty waved a hand.

"Wow, so much incredibly better!" Harry gasped.

"So what is this plan? You had your sneaky voice on, which means that this is going to be something underhand no doubt," Barty raised an eyebrow.

"It is creepy that you are able to differentiate my tones Pedo," Harry snorted moving to Lucius' desk and placing his books down.

"Pedo... what is that?" Lucius frowned confused.

"What... oh yes I forget the wizarding world doesn't have them. I am not explaining, look it up," Harry shrugged. "Now do you want to hear my plan?"

"Do you want me to remove him?" Lucius motioned to Barty, who placed a look of mock offence on his features when Harry looked up to eye him.

"Are you friends?" Harry asked Lucius.

"Close as a Malfoy gets, though his choice was between me and Snape, and really I think it just came down to the fact he didn't want to risk getting grease on him that he chose me," Barty grinned with a lot of teeth as Harry let out a snort of amusement.

"He can stay then. It was really Samael that gave me this idea, it was in one of the books that he suggested I read up on a little before tomorrow. I don't know whether he intended me to find this or if it is just coincidence, but with you Slytherins I don't believe in coincidence," Harry grumbled.

"Now now little Harry, you and I both know that you were supposed to be a Slytherin," Barty tutted.

"What?!" Lucius choked.

"Thank you," Harry said crisply to the smirking Barty who looked like he was having the time of his life, before turning to Lucius. "Yes the hat wanted me in Slytherin,"

"So why aren't you?" Lucius asked confused.

"Because I asked it not to put me there. All I had heard about it to that point was the fact that Slytherins were evil, the people who I thought were my parents had been murdered by the most Slytherin of Slytherins, and I had met Draco and realised that I did not want to send the next seven years of my life sharing a dorm with him," Harry met Lucius' eyes and dared him to have a go at him about it. He had been dreading this coming up, mainly for the part Draco had played in his decision.

"Dum dum dum," Barty intoned making Harry roll his eyes, though it successfully broke the uncertain tension between Harry and Lucius, were Harry could see the blonde man was fighting down numerous responses to the revelation.

"I see you are as mature as ever," Harry rolled his eyes.

"I see you are as doom and gloom as ever, honestly you take life far to seriously," Barty jibbed back.

"And you do not take it seriously enough! Honestly how you manged to convince everyone for as long as you did I don't know pedo," Harry shook his head.

"I dont know what that means!" Barty growled.

"Google it," Harry smirked.

"I don't know what that is!" Barty huffed.

"What a shame," Harry grinned.

"Will you two stop taunting each other please," Lucius pressed a finger to his eyes.

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly.

"Now, what is this plan?" Lucius asked.

"Right yes. Samael had me read this book, in it there are situations in regards to heirs that have been stolen by other families. I was reading this section, and basically, even though I am not technically a Potter, their adoption means that I have all the rights to the Potter titles, money and names. If we make the right moves now with the Goblins before Dumbledore can over rule us, we would hold everything that the Potters did, that would seriously weaken their side, we already know that they have been skimming from the Potter accounts," Harry placed the book he had been reading down onto the desk, opened at the right page.

Lucius and Barty exchanged a look before leaning forwards to read the section Harry indicated to.

"He would likely have already put measures in place just in case," Lucius frowned.

"No he wouldn't, he is always so sure of his plans that he would not think to put measures into place for the event that Harry may have found out what happened. He is so sure over his control of the chessboard," Barty sobered up, speaking seriously for the first time as he picked u that book and read it over again.

"That's why he hasn't realised that I am missing yet, the thought of me running away or escaping, that would never have crossed his mind," Harry nodded.

"I can have a word with... someone with a lot of control, and organise for those of us within Gringotts and the Ministry to grease the wheels on putting the paperwork through, if you talk Harry through filling out the right things," Barty stood.

"Yes, that was far more subtle, I have no idea who you are talking about," Harry said sarcastically.

"Come on admit it, you missed me!" Barty ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, no," Harry snorted stepping back.

"See you soon," Barty waved cheerfully as he stepped into the fire, his tongue flicking out in his tick.

"I did not realise you two had became close during his time at Hogwarts," Lucius said softly.

"I don't think I would have survived that year without his support through it, ironic really and more difficult to swallow considering he was the one in the end that caused it all," Harry turned away from Lucius hoping to hide the expression on his face.

"Harry?"

"I came to think of him as my friend, he was there and supported me, believed me when not very many other people did. Until after the first task here was only Hermione and Neville that believed that I did not put my name into the Goblet, although now with hindsight it is more likely Hermione did think it was me but managed to keep her temper unlike Ron, but the point was at the time it was only those three. I spent a lot of time hiding in Moody/Crouch's office from the others and spending time with him,"

"I'm sorry," Lucius sighed.

"Knowing that only two people were actually my friends, yeah that sucks," Harry shrugged, trying hard not to show how much it hurt him.

"Two?"

"Neville and Luna,"

"Longbottom and Lovegood?!" Harry spun around at the disdain in Lucius voice. Open and vicious disdain.

"Yes," He said tightly.

"I am afraid that is not acceptable, you can no longer be friends with people such as that. Malfoys do not associate with people like that," Lucius met Harry's glare with one of his own.

"'People such as that' and what type of people are they? So who am I supposed to be friends with? Crabbe and Goyle who are so thick they can't string more than two words together in a row? Pansy Parkinson who is allergic to her underwear and has slept with more guys that there are in Hogwarts. No? How about Knott then who is so cowardly that he follows along like a little shadow? No, ok, how about my loving brother who clearly adores spending time with me and who I have a warm and friendly relationship with? No, well as far as I can see the only ones on the list of people who would be acceptable would be my brother's intend, which, yes that would go down well,"

Lucius stared wide eyed at Harry as he snatched the book from his desk, turning and storming towards the door. Just as he reached it however he spun around to glare at the stunned looking man.

"For your information Neville has the highest scores in Herbology that have been seen in Hogwarts for a century! And Luna is a seer," He informed the shocked man before storming out of the room, fuming angrily.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"...speak to him," Harry frowned to himself as he heard Narcissa's voice.

"He should not have spoken to me the way that he did," Lucius snapped.

"Lucius on the same day that he had yet another argument with his brother, found out a man he thought was dead is alive and who it sounds like he has had a complicated relationship with, and then you decide to tell him who he can be friends with out of the two remaining people that have not betrayed him. You owe him an apology," Narcissa hissed.

"You realise that the fact we suddenly know that we are related does not give you the right to suddenly boss me around, and try and make decisions about my life," Harry carried on with his gardening, not turning to look at the two of them as they came up behind him.

"I am your father,"

"I hate to break this to you but I have never had a father/son relations that I can remember, that is a right you earn, not something that you automatically get given," Harry scrubbed his sweaty face tiredly against his arm, trying to avoid smearing soil all over himself. "But aside from that, you being my father does not allow you to dictate who I can and can't be friends with. I mean Merlin only knows if they will even want to be friends with me when they find out about all of this,"

"Harry?" Narcissa frowned at him concerned as she knelt down next to him.

"I'm tired! I'm tired of Fate laughing at me, I'm tired of my life being one big joke! I am tired of fighting with Draco and being glared at! I am fed up of taking one step forward and three steps back with you two!"

"Lucius forgets that you are not Draco. Draco welcomes and wants our input into his life, he wants the political life, which means allowing his father the help guide him through the right circles. He needs to get into his head that you are not Draco, and that he needs to find a different way to interact with you," Narcissa glared at Lucius.

"I just want what is best for you," Lucius grit out, though he was looking more sorry.

"If you want what is best for our relationship then you need to stop telling me what I can and cant do, you need to stop trying to control my life. If you haven't noticed that is what everyone else has been doing this whole time," He stood and grabbed his gardening tools. "Do you think that our relationship will survive if you try and control me?"

He turned and walked away to a different part of his garden taking a deep breath. Honestly it felt like they were just stuck going in circles here. At least he would have Samael's lessons to distract himself with over the next few weeks.


	4. Moving forward

"You are distracted today Harry," Samael frowned a little, lowering the book they had been working from to look at Harry intently.

"I am sorry, I know I promised that I would work hard," Harry flushed embarrassed. They had been working well together over the last week, and he did not want to upset that as he liked working with the unusual pureblood.

"I am not concerned about that, you have been working hard and proven to me you are dedicated to learning. You being distracted is unusual, do you wish to talk about it?" Samael asked calmly, and completely unjudging.

Setting aside his own books Harry looked at Samael consideringly. The man was connected to the Death Eaters and was here to improve his families standing because his father had demanded it. But he also trusted that Samael was telling the truth when he said that he was interested in Harry and liked him.

He needed a friend, he needed someone to talk to who wasn't personally involved in this mess, someone that he could discuss what was happening. He just had to decide if he could trust Samael.

"I was asked to relay all information that you tell me to my father," Samael said calmly, making Harry's heart sink, there was his answer then. "However, were you to have tricked me with a secrecy

spell, I would not be able to say anything,"

"You would do that?" Harry asked stunned.

"Malfoys, in general, go places, high places, and I have a feeling that you are going to go to very interesting places, hitching my wagon to your cart will do me well," Samael said bluntly. Harry felt his heart sinking just a little, he had thought that they were friends of a sort.

"Oh ok,"

"And...there are very few people who accept me for how I am. I do not wish to risk that by being forced by duty to betray your confidence and risk that potential friendship. So, I Samael Flint swear that anything you tell me in confidence will not go further than the two of us, unless you give me explicit permission otherwise," Samael swore and his magic flashed through them both, sealing him to the oath.

"Won't you get into trouble for being 'tricked' into an oath?" Harry frowned.

"No, I have informed my father that you are quite intelligent, mixed in with the fact that you're a Malfoy, it would not be impossible to say that you tricked me. I will say that the oath also covers how," Samael smirked.

"Tricky," Harry snickered.

"So? What is bothering you?" Samael asked.

"Missy, could you get me a hot chocolate with cinnamon and whipped cream and..." Harry looked to Samael in question.

"I will try the same, it sounds interesting,"

"2 of them please,"

"Yes young Master," Missy popped out.

"You are strange with them," Samael frowned.

"They have feelings, emotions and intelligence, if you treat them well they will be happier and will want to do more and better for you, treat them poorly and they will just hate you,"

"They are servants,"

"They are slaves,"

"They are happy with what they do,"

"What does it hurt you to say please and thank you to them? Three words, what does it cost you?" Harry tilted his head.

"What difference will it make?" Samael challenged.

"Missy, what difference does me being nice to you, and not treating you like a slave mean to you?" Harry asked the House elf.

"Missy and the other elves is being loyal to the younger Master, he is kind to us, and looks after us, so we look after him!" Missy said firmly.

"That is your duty anyway,"

"We are bound to look after our family, how we do that is not stated," Missy shrugged before popping out.

"Interesting," Samael hummed. "So..."

"So...this whole situation is getting too much. Draco is still hounding me on a daily basis making it more than clear that he hates me and that he doesn't want me here, if he isn't glaring at me, he is muttering things, if he isn't muttering he's outright saying it. Lucius and I had an argument last week about him running my life, and now we are circling around each other again being all awkward and weird and...I have no clue what I am doing here, what is going to happen, what they want from me! I just feel like I am drowning," Harry blurted out.

"How do you feel about actually being a Malfoy?" Samael asked slowly.

"It...isn't as bad as I thought it would be, to be honest. I mean we had a huge misunderstanding at the start of all this, but...I am looked after, I am fed and cared for, they want me to do well in school for my marks which generally indicates that they aren't going to kill me to make Voldemort happy, and they aren't going to hand me over to him. I am forming a relationship with Narcissa of a form - I think I could come to love her. Lucius and I already bumped heads before all this, I don't know where we are going. He doesn't know how to talk to me and I don't know how to talk to him. We're just floundering around making things worse every time that we start making ground. But, on a whole being Harry Malfoy is no worse really than being Harry Potter,"

"Draco?"

"I have a feeling one of us is going to kill the other," Harry sighed.

"You don't want to fight do you?" Samael noted sharply, picking up on Harry's tone.

"No, not really. I would have...I wanted to have siblings, even though it is Draco I thought that maybe he would calm down and we could try having something, but he does not seem to be calming down. It's just, this is so hard as it stands, and then to have him sniping and digging at every turn just makes it all harder,"

"If you do not mind me asking, what about your Gryffindor friends?" Samael asked.

"We're my friends at all. Hermione and Ron were being paid to be my friends from the start, and no doubt to give information back to Dumbledore. Lucius got my bank statements for me last week and when I went over them I realised that every rise in payments to the two of them was around the time something was happening, they were obviously being paid extra to spy on me. The Weasley family barring a couple of them I think were being paid to keep me close, and under control," Harry admitted.

"I am sorry Harry, a betrayal like that, it must hurt," Samael patted his hand.

"It makes it hard to trust anyone," Harry frowned.

"Including your family?"

"Including them. It's like it is split in two," Harry tried to explain.

"Split in two?"

"I have the Malfoys that I knew before this, Lucius who I thought was one of the worst people around, Draco who I could quite happily have punched on a regular basis, and Narcissa who just seemed cold and removed. And then there is after I found out, there is this side of them that I see, the side that mourned the loss of their baby all this time, mourned the loss of me, the Malfoy's that want to make an effort and who are trying to get to know me and trying to adapt to parenting someone with my personality but..."

"But it is hard to try and mix the two images together," Samael nodded.

"It's nearly impossible. I will be gardening with Narcissa and having a good time talking about it, and then I will remember the woman who looked down on me when we met at the World cup because of how I looked and who I was. I will be having a civil conversation with Lucius and then he will make a sharp comment of Gryffindors or something to do with my life and I will remember the man who went to hex me when I was 12. How do I forgive all that?" Harry scrubbed his hand through his hair frustrated.

"Perhaps...perhaps you do not?" Samael offered thoughtfully.

"Sorry?"

"There may be no forgiveness for what happened in the past. Even what has happened to you, being stolen away and the Malfoys living believing that their child was dead for so long, you are all focussed on that, maybe you just need to try wiping the slate clean. Try and go from now, try your hardest not to hold any of your past interactions against each other for good or bad, and try and go from a fresh start. It will not be easy by any shape or form, but, maybe with a history such as yours, forgiveness will make any relationship impossible. You need to accept that they did not know who you are, and had they done so they would never have treated you that way, and try and see them from now, see them with their son and not the person you were,"

"That...is actually a good idea," Harry hummed.

The two of them sat in silence for a little while as Harry mused over what he had suggested.

"Is there something else?" Samael asked.

"Yes, and I think I need to tell Lucius about it," Harry nodded.

"Glad I could help. Now, you need to do this row of runes again, you got it completely wrong," Samael put the sheet down in front of Harry who groaned and grabbed his book again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Lucius? Do you have a minute please?" Harry asked as he stepped inside. He paused when he saw Barty standing there.

"I was just heading out, I will be back later for supper," Barty grinned at Harry.

"Don't try and creep," Harry huffed.

"Creeping is what I do best,"

"I remember pedo," Harry snorted. "Creeping around school halls,"

"I still don't know what that means!" Barty growled.

"Aww shame," Harry grinned tauntingly.

"Smart arse,"

"I knew you were watching my arse Pedo,"

"It is delicious," Barty flicked his tongue out. Luckily before Harry could do much more than blush darkly Lucius cleared his throat reminding them both he was there. That dampened any other reaction Harry might have had as he focussed on Lucius and remembered the conversation that they were about to have.

"See you later sweet cheeks," Barty said brightly, but the look he was giving Harry spoke of the man

who knew him far too well.

"Pedo,"

"I will find out what that means!" Barty huffed storming to the fireplace and flooing out.

"Why don't you take a seat, Harry," Lucius offered, smiling unsurely at him.

"Thank you," Harry sat down and nervously stared at his hands.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit," Lucius smiled at him unsurely.

"I'm angry," Harry stated, watching with slight amusement through his nerves as Lucius just blinked

at him.

"Oh, ok..." Lucius clearly had no idea what do do with that statement.

"I am angry at the fact that I have no idea what I am doing here, what is expected of me, I am angry that there was so much confusion at the start of this, I am angry that I don't know what is going to happen to me, I don't know what Voldemort wants from me, and I don't know how far you will go for your dedication to him. I don't know what I am expected to be now. I was told from the minute I knew about wizards and witches and the wizarding world that I was Harry James Potter, the defender of the light, the chosen one, the wizard who was supposed to stand against Voldemort and defeat the light side - I didn't get a choice or an option, from 11 it was what I was molded into. Now I am the spare Malfoy heir and I have no clue what I am supposed to be or do, where I am supposed to stand in all of this. I don't even know what it is that I WANT to do!"

"Harry!" Lucius held his hands up, his eyes wide at the rant.

"I don't know what is going on. I am angry that I am trying to understand Draco and he can't even give me the courtesy of shutting the hell up and just glaring at me. I am angry about the fact that I am having to play catch up because Dumbledore decided to play with my life. I am angry about the fact the 2 people that I trusted most have been betraying me this whole time, and I am angry that I was too stupid to see it. I am angry that I have been having my money stolen by those I cared for. I am angry that I am struggling to trust anyone at all now! I am angry that Barty is here and alive and that I still care for him after everything that he did and that I was hurt when I thought he had been kissed. I am angry that we have all been put into this situation!"

"Harry," Lucius stood and hurried around his desk and Harry realised his cheeks were wet.

"I am angry because I have no idea how to talk to my own mum and dad, I am angry that my brother hates me, I am angry because we don't understand each other and we don't seem to be getting anywhere, and I am terrified that we are going to get to September, and the next time we see each other we are going to be back to square 1! I am angry because I missed out on 16 years of having parents and getting to be your son," Harry sniffed as he covered his face.

This was not how he had meant it to be, he wanted to discuss this properly and try and reach an understanding with Lucius.

"I am tired of fighting with you, and I am tired of arguing and walking on eggshells," Harry mumbled into his hands.

He jumped slightly when arms wound around him, but then he found himself pulled to his feet and strong arms wrapped around him before he could do anything. He was startled as he was hugged tightly to a warm, firm chest, the smell of expensive aftershave, ink and parchment filling his sense, a feeling of warmth and security filling him even as he floundered and felt unsure of what to do.

"Shush, it's ok, it will all be ok. I will always, always protect you, Harry, I will always protect you," Lucius muttered softly, running his fingers through Harry's hair while hugging him. Harry felt himself going limp in Lucius' arms, the warmth and strength of the hug, his words going through him.

His arms slowly wound around Lucius' waist and he reached up to cling onto Lucius' robes, pressing his face into his shoulder and just letting Lucius hug him. Letting his father hug him. With that fall he dropped even further into Lucius' hug and allowed him to take his weight.

Eventually, they parted, but Lucius took Harry's hand and led him over to the sofa, sitting him down before sitting down right next to him, reaching out and taking his hands.

"Harry, first things first, no one is going to hurt you. You know we are connected to the Dark Lord, there is no hiding that. You are our son Harry, no other alliances or duties surpass the duty and honour of being your father. If the Dark Lord wants you, it will be over our dead bodies - though we are a little more sneaky than that and we have plenty of money and estates in various countries. Also, the Dark Lord is not stupid, our money and support keeps him funded and with supporters, and if he tries to kill an heir of such an old family he will lose support faster than fairies fleeing iron," Lucius shrugged.

"Has he said what he wants from me?" Harry asked softly.

"Harry I don't want..."

"Please, it is driving me mad not knowing," Harry pleaded.

"He wants you to come over to our side, the threat you pose pulling us away is great, he is hoping that how much the light side has hurt you will make it an easy transfer, and he will get all of us into his circle. He also wants you convinced further into our world by any means necessary,"

"Has he asked you to hand me over to him?" Harry asked nervously, his hands clenching in Lucius'.

"Yes, he did, at first. And we told him explicitly no. That handing over our son was never going to happen," Lucius said firmly. "Do...do you want to discuss why we are with him?"

"I...eventually, but right now no. I don't want to risk causing more damage to our relationship. Ignorance is bliss for right now," Harry shook his head.

"Ok," Lucius smiled.

"That is it?" Harry blinked.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked confused.

"No pressure, or guilt trips or comments?"

"I can be called many things, stupid is not one of them," Lucius snorted.

"Stupid?"

"I have learnt that you do not respond well to strong-arming, manipulation or force of any kind. I want to have a relationship with you Harry, I want to be your father, and that means learning to communicate with you in a way that works best for us. I don't want to fight with you, Harry. I am angry as well, so so so angry that I have lost so much time with you, but more than that I am scared, with every day that passes where we struggle to connect with each other, where we fight and argue, where you dislike me, it is another day I am losing with my son. I am going to try very hard Harry to learn a way to interact with you, but please be patient and talk to me," Lucius leant forward and peered into his eyes intently, his honesty written across his face.

"I think I can live with that," the young teen smiled. "I was talking to Samael about this, and he had a suggestion that I liked,"

"Go on,"

"He suggested that we start with a clean slate, we take each other as we are right now, and try and not allow the past to influence us, no forgiveness or making amends, we start from here, stop focussing on what was taken from us and instead focus on what we have now," Harry suggested nervously.

"I like that idea, I like it a lot," Lucius said thoughtfully squeezing Harry's hands. "A clean slate,"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What are you doing in here?!" The anger in the question practically raised the hairs on Harry's arms and he sighed softly before turning to face Draco who was standing in the doorway looking absolutely furious. After spending a good amount of time with Lucius after their intent talk just trying to get to know each other, Harry had been heading back to his room. However, almost there he changed his mind and came back to the room he had only been in once. The original nursery. He had been looking around lost in thought and had not heard Draco approaching.

"I am just looking," Harry answered.

"You have no right to be here! Get out!" Draco snarled drawing his wand.

"I have as much right to be here as you do Draco, this was to be my nursery as well, I just wanted to look and have a few..."

"You have no rights! No rights at all! You should not be here! You should not be near MY parents, you're should not be near MY manor, you should not be near MY life! I hate you and I wish you were..."

Whatever he wished Harry was, was going to have to wait for discovery, because before he could finish that sentence, or finish pointing his wand at Harry, there was a soft pop, and Harry was staring down at a familiar white ferret which started squeaking indignantly.

Harry snapped his eyes up and saw Barty standing there, twirling his wand in one hand as he pushed his hand through his brown hair with the other looking lazily amused as he too looked at Draco.

"Barty!" Harry gasped.

"I thought something familiar would be a good choice," Barty smirked at Harry drifting closer.

"Don't bounce him!" Harry waved his hands when the Death Eater pointed his wand at Draco again.

"If you do not want to have a re-run of a couple of years ago I would run for it now," Barty glared at Draco who squeaked and shot off as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"You shouldn't have done that, he is just going to be worse now," Harry huffed, however, he could not keep the smile from his face.

"I will take the blame," Barty waved off stepping fully into the room and gazing around curiously. "I didn't like what he was saying,"

"It isn't something I haven't heard already," Harry sighed.

"I could just kill him off for you if you wanted, you get to be the heir and be rid of the annoyance,"

"I genuinely can not tell if you are joking right now or not," Barty just grinned in response. "You were never this frank before,"

"I was hiding before, I was myself as much as I could be," Barty shrugged before stepping closer to Harry, a little too close. "You have grown up a lot,"

"Thank you?"

"It was a compliment, you have, of course, managed to skip that awkward teenage phase," Barty hummed reaching out to brush Harry's hair from his face. Harry quickly reached up and knocked his hand away, stepping back and glaring at Barty.

"You don't have the right to be friendly with me,"

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" Barty tilted his head as he looked at him, his brown eyes as intense as they had been when they were hiding behind Moody's.

"Would you mean it?" Harry challenged.

"For one of the few occasions in my life, yes I would," Barty nodded. "I was supposed to get you attached to me and make you trust me. I became quite attached to you as well, however,"

"You still betrayed me,"

"I take my loyalty seriously, it doesn't mean it didn't hurt me to have to betray the trust you placed in me," Barty said firmly.

"The trust you tricked me into giving you," Harry glared.

"I barely lied to you," Barty shrugged. "All the personal information that I gave you, the personal stories and feelings were true,"

"The fact that you use barely like it is ok is stunning,"

"What, I was just supposed to say 'oh by the way I am a Death Eater here to borrow your blood for a ritual to bring my Lord back to life, who by the way tried to kill you a few times. But you are actually the first friend that I have made in decades, so please still be my friend,'"

"Would have been better than lying to me," Harry muttered, but to his reluctance, he was feeling a little appeased.

"I didn't mean to hurt you,"

"Would you have killed me?" Harry asked crossing his arms and meeting Barty's eyes determinedly.

"That night?" Barty asked tilting his head.

"Yes,"

"I…" His tongue flicked out. "I don't know. I want to say no, I really do, and I can tell you 100% sure that I did not want to kill you. However, I admittedly was not fully sane and the feeling on the Dark Mark burning on my arm made me a few sparks short of a fire," Barty admitted.

"Thank you for telling the truth," Harry nodded.

"That's it, you're not going to shout?"

"I would rather you tell me the truth than lie, and you can't be blamed for what the Dementors did to your brain, it has never really made sense to me," Harry shrugged.

"Sense?"

"What you were like that night, that was scary, you were completely mad and out of control. When I thought about it after it didn't make sense that you could be that mad, but manage to stay hidden from everyone, including Dumbledore, all year," Harry explained.

"Did I scare you?"

Harry turned to snap at him, but he saw the honest concern on Barty's face.

"Yes,"

"I am sorry," Barty frowned before looking him in the eyes. "I can't say what I would have done that night, the dark mark, it snapped the thread of sanity in me, I had the focus of the mission and then I had you keeping me sane most of the year. Then you were gone, the plan had worked….and I was torn. I wanted my Lord back, but I didn't want you harmed either. When you showed back up here I knew I had to grab you, but...I don't know what I was going to do with you, that night is a blur to be honest, I think a large part of me just wanted to take you and run. To where I don't know, but I had to have you close,"

Harry surveyed the older man closely, the words revealing more than the teen thought he meant to.

"Do you think you will be able to forgive me?" Barty asked.

"It's not that simple Barty," Harry frowned.

"Why not, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm still alive, you're basically on the same side now,"

"Ugh! It is not that simple Barty! You betrayed me! And hurt me, I trusted you, confided in you, and all along you were the one that was behind everything and you betrayed me! It is not that simple!" Harry threw his arms out. "And we are not basically on the same side! I am not joining Voldemort's side!"

"But….the light side hurt you,"

"And he tried to murder me on multiple occasions, kidnapped me, tortured me and...oh yes, tried to kill me again!" Harry growled.

"But….your family are on his side,"

"I don't care! I don't want to be on anyone's side, I just want to be left alone, is that too much to ask for?!" Harry huffed before turning and storming away.

"What about supper, you are going in the wrong direction," Barty called after his rapidly retreating back.

"I am not hungry!" Harry snarled before turning the corner and disappearing from sight.

Barty didn't know how long he stood looking after the confusing teen before he turned, and nearly hit the roof when he discovered Lucius standing there, arms crossed and looking annoyed.

"Mind telling me why one of my sons looks angry and annoyed enough to spit flames, and my other is a ferret, and we can not get the spell off of him?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Draco started both," Barty shrugged.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Harry?" Lucius tapped on the door.

"Come in," Harry looked up from where he was lying on his bed on his stomach and reading a rather hefty book.

"Pureblood etiquette, ouch," Lucius smiled recognising the book.

"Samael is trying to drill it into my head," Harry nodded.

"Well, I am even more glad that I brought this then," Lucius smiled before producing a huge slice of chocolate fudge cake with whipped cream and two forks.

"Wow…" Harry sat up looking delighted at the cake.

"I noticed that you have a bit of a sweet tooth, it is nice, Draco and Narcissa don't really like cakes, they prefer biscuits. It is nice to finally have someone to share in my indulgences. And I thought you might be hungry after missing supper," Lucius waved the cake to hover between them as he held out the spare fork to Harry, settled onto the bed beside him.

"I am sorry that I missed supper, I was too...frustrated to eat," Harry admitted before taking a slice of the cake and humming happily as the chocolate sank deliciously into his system.

"Barty told me what happened, with Draco and himself. Are you ok?"

"Over which one?" Harry laughed.

"I admit I am concerned about Draco and his behaviour, and I am curious to Barty," Lucius admitted.

"This is sneaky cake!" Harry gasped accusingly.

"Sneaky cake?" Lucius looked so baffled Harry had to laugh as he got comfy on the bed.

"It is what Barty used to call it, when he was Moody, when he wanted to get me talking he would bring cake when we were in his office, whenever he had cake waiting, I knew he wanted me to talk to him about something,"

"Do you want to talk to me about Barty?" Lucius asked him cautiously.

"What are you wanting to know?" Harry said evasively, taking another piece of the cake.

"Your relationship and feelings towards him," Lucius shrugged his robes off and dropped them onto the floor before settling himself properly against the headboard.

"I think complicated covers both questions," Harry sighed.

"I think I am going to add to your complications then," Lucius grimaced.

"What do you mean?"

"You were not supposed to know, but I believe Barty will tell you anyway, and I will not lie to you,"

"Ok, what is going on?" Harry asked slowly with growing dread.

"Barty will be back at Hogwarts this year," Lucius smiled weakly at him.

"You have to be kidding me!" Harry groaned.

"Yes, as Defence teacher, again," Lucius added dryly.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Harry frowned.

"Dumbledore won't expect the Dark Lord to make that play again, especially not with the same person who should be soulless anyway," Lucius shrugged taking a big slice of cake.

"Why is he being placed there this time? Last time was to enter me into the tournament and kidnap me," Harry narrowed his eyes.

"This time it is for your safety," Lucius grimaced as Harry's eyes narrowed even more. "The Dark Lord has….reluctantly accepted that you do not want anything to do with the war right now, maybe not ever, but he does see the power of you NOT being on the light side even if you are not on his side either, so he wants to keep you safe, particularly when it comes out that you are a Malfoy and that we know everything,"

"And Barty is to be my guardian?" Harry drawled.

"You sounds just like Grandfather Killian then," Lucius noted surprised. "But yes, he is to be your protector. If anything happens, if you are worried about anything you need to go to him straight away, if something happens he is to get you out of there straight away,"

"Do we know what type of play Dumbledore is going to make for me?" Harry asked.

"Pardon?" Lucius asked surprised.

"What play he is going to make for me? Will he try and win me over? Lie more? Curse me? Hex me? Control me? Also, what part do you want me to play?"

"You would be willing to take my advice?" Lucius asked slowly, hopefully.

"I trust you to keep me alive," Harry said honestly.

"Oh…" At that Lucius wilted a little and Harry reached out to touch his hand before he thought over what he was going to say.

"We had a conversation a little while ago about who I grew up with and suspicions that you had," Harry said slowly, and he could practically feel Lucius tensing under his hand.

"Yes we did," Was the tense and nervous response.

"I am not ready to go into detail about what happened with them, not yet. But they...they did not treat me very well, at all, they didn't want me, they didn't like that I was a wizard and had magic, and they made sure that I knew it," Harry blurted out his fingers tightening around Lucius' wrist. His father reached out and took his hand, squeezing it back firmly.

"Can you tell me how bad it was?" Lucius asked softly.

"They...treated me no better than a House Elf," Harry said through a mouth that felt like it was filled with cotton wool, his heart thundering in his chest so hard that he felt light headed.

"Did they hit you?" Lucius asked with a dull sense of calm.

"...Yes," Harry nodded. Lucius squeezed his hand and made an aborted gesture before he reached out and pulled Harry against his side, hugging him firmly. Harry floundered for a second before he pressed against Lucius and hugged him back, his heart slowing just a little at the contact.

"I...would you hate me if I tracked them down and...punished them?" Lucius asked lowly, clearly trying not to scare Harry with the anger he could feel rolling under his skin.

"4 Privet Drive, Surrey," Harry blurted out.

"They live there?" Lucius asked sharply.

"Yes,"

"And I can…"

"I hate them," Harry whispered, closing his eyes and hugging Lucius tighter. The little boy that had longed for this, for a parents hug, a parents protection, a parents anger on his behalf, the little boy from the cupboard had potentially found home. "I trust you to keep me alive,"

"I understand," Lucius nodded.


End file.
